


After

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: What came after





	After

Summary: What came after

 

~~~~~~  
"That's the thing about Tragedy, they only befall the pure of heart, and Darling, yours was so righteous, even the stars mourned when you fell." He whispered to the tiny sapling as he watered it in it's little metel pot, something Fili had insisted on making.

How they'd talked about how it would be once Erebor was reclaimed, they had thought there would be an after for them; after the battle, after Erebor was restored, after, after, after, every thing was to be discused and done after but after had only come for one of them.

He'd promised Bilbo everything he was after he had something to offer, he'd never thought about how, for Bilbo, just himself was enough, was all that matter.

He wasn't the King he had hoped he'd be with Bilbo at his side. He was not cruel, but his heart was no longer invested in his people as it once was, his heart had found a new reason to beat and then he had lost it.

Thorin closed his eyes as tears leaked from them, he spent much of his little free time crafting things he might have given Bilbo had the Hobbit lived; delacate chains of flowers and crowns of ivy leaves.

"I must get back to the meetings, but Ori is writing outside today so that you may get some sun." Thorin told the sapling.

There had been little of Bilbo left when they finally found him on the battlefield, from what they could gather after Azog's attack on the Line of Durin Bilbo had tackled the Orc and they'd both gone over the frozen waterfall and Azog and Bilbo had both landed harshly, Azog on the frozen river below and Bilbo among the rock along the river's edge, it had taken them so long to find them, long enogh that the carrion crows had picked Bilbo's flesh from his body, leaving only shreds of his clothing, his chainmail shirt which had not saved his bones from breaking in the fall, and the acorn that he had wanted as a reminder of his journey.

What Thorin knew but none of the Healers would say was that Bilbo had suffered for hours, dying slowly from internal injuries. Tjorin ofter had nightmares of Bilbo calling for him but he never came and Bilbo died scared, alone, and believing that everything Thorin had promised was gone and beyond his reach.

They had buried his bones with the Kings of old and instead of lining the tomb with gold, silver, and gems, Thorin had lined it with soft grass and wildflowers. The ouside slab of stone carved with a great Oak tree and at above Bilbo's skull the Arkenstone, shining brightly so Bilbo was never again in darkness.

The worst of it was what came after, a letter from the Thain of the Shire along with over a dozen Wagons filled with seeds and saplings, with several livestock being led alongside the wagons.

A dowry, the letter had said, Bilbo's dowry, lined out by Bilbo in a letter sent from Beorn's, everything needed to help Erebor last through their first year back in their Mountain, everything that Thorin had never even thought aboout needing once they were back home.

A letter returned to the Thain telling of Bilbo's death and that the Dowry would be returned, and a reply that the dowry was not allowed to be returned, regardless of Bilbo's status, married or not, dead or not the dowry was the King of Erebor's, as detailed in Bilbo's letter, a copy of which was sent to them.

Thorin had decided that once the Sapling was large enough it would be planted just outside the gates of Erebor, close enough that he could see it everyday.

Thorin left the Sapling with Ori and walked tiredly to his meeting and wished with all his soul that Bilbo and he hadn't waited for afters.


End file.
